Ylira Lloran
Ylira Lloran''' (born Ylira Dawnreaver) is a roving ranger hailing from the land of Quel'thalas. Though she is a Sin'dorei by all accounts, she holds little regard for factions and national designations, seeing them as but temporary affairs. She fights instead for the sake of all Thalassians—those of the past, present, and future. It is her hope to one day see the former glory of her people restored under a united banner. Through the decades, Ylira has proved herself an excellent tactician and marksman, aided by her specialization for arcane entrapment. With precise, empowered shots, she is able to summon forth areas of magic that ensnare her quarry within their boundaries. Recent events have had her enlist as an initiate within a branch of the Sunreavers. '''History Ancestry In the land of eternal spring, Ylira's family, the Dawnreavers, were famed for their distribution of some of Quel'thalas' finest beasts. Creatures such as dragonhawks, hawkstriders, and manawyrms—invaluable commodities to the rangers and magisters of Silvermoon—brought them a great deal of bureaucratic attention, and with it, fame and fortune. Centuries of high-profile partnerships and cunning political maneuvers eventually saw their house established within the ranks of nobility, and with their newfound place among the powerful, they facilitated the growth of their lands. A once modest homestead was transformed into a thriving town that would come to be known as Springvale. While it was here that Ylira was born, the city far to the north, Silvermoon, would serve as her home. Early Life At the behest of her father, whose lust for power grew ever greater, she and her sisters were sent away to the capitol to be raised and married; they were pawns of policy. However, a budding Ylira felt no qualms with such preceedings. Her days were spent studying subjects pertaining to magic and policy, while come night, she attended lavish functions and enjoyed the many splendors that youth had to offer. Life was enjoyable. Alas, it was all but temporary. After nearly four decades spent mastering magic and reveling the nights away, Ylira's marriage to a nobleman had finally been arranged, much to her dismay. Though no hatred was was shared between herself and her new husband, neither was love. There was a mutual understanding that their partnership was purely political. Yet, as a wife in the public eye, no longer could she return to the life of a socialite. Thus, in the hope of escaping boredom—and perhaps the reality of her hopeless situation—Ylira eventually began venturing out into the vast forests beyond Silvermoon, often until the sun fell beneath the horizon. There she discovered a strange truth: she felt more at peace among the trees than ever she did in the city's streets. On one of her many retreats, she crossed paths with a lone Farstrider; an elf by the name of Oridaal Lloran. Every morning they would meet in the woods beyond the walls, at first by chance, then by routine. They spent some days as lovers, and others as teacher and student. From him, she would learn the ways of the ranger, and from her, he would learn to love. Before long, Ylira stopped returning to her husband's estate, and despite her father's enraged demands or her siblings' worried pleas, she stayed the course, turning her back on nobility. The Fall of Quel'thalas Against fate itself, her relationship with her beloved lasted for over a century. During that time, she mastered the techniques that he had handed down to her and, alongside him, matured into an elf far different from the one she was a hundred years prior. Sadly, their time together was cut short by Arthas' arrival to Quel'thalas. As the Scourge carved through the land, the two took up arms in defense of the hamlet with which they lived. Yet, like all of the other elves that fell before the dead, they could not hold out. Routed by the armies of darkness, the town they had called home for a hundred years was lost, forcing its inhabitants to evacuate. Oridaal, against Ylira's earnest wishes, chose to fight with the other rangers, buying valuable time for those that fled north past the Elrendar River. With a promise that he would return, he urged her to go with them. Yet it was a promise broken. As Quel'thalas fell, Ylira would lose not only the entirety of her estranged family, but her beloved as well. As the dust settled, a concoction of rage and guilt consumed her, and thus she chose to exile herself to the lands beneath the Elrendar. There in the shadows, she buried her husband's corpse and took shelter in the ruins of Springvale, though not before making amends with the spirits of those that she forsake, putting them to rest. Then, with bow and spell—and the silent hope that she would meet her end—she ventured out into the woods, day by day, to dispatch the remnant undead that roamed nearby. This custom of hers continued for a time. That is until one fated day, upon which a band of Farstrider scouts found her hovel in the ruins. Shocked by her presence so deep into the shattered forest, they quickly offered to take her back to the enclave beside the Elrendar lake, from which the river of the same name flowed. There she learned of how much the world had changed beyond the Ghostlands... and of the Lich King's return. With haste, she put an end to her exile and set off for Northrend, hoping to assist in the war against the Scourge. Modern Day Now, in a world vastly different from the one she had always known, her arrows find their mark wherever her peoples' best interests lie—be they at home or abroad. Where once her goal was the downfall of Scourge, it is now the revival of Quel'thalas. Category:Characters Category:Sin'dorei Category:Blood Elf